Doom Tree / The Fairies Return
'''"Doom Tree / The Fairies Return" '''is the first episode in the twenty-seventh season of FairlyOdd Fanon. The episode first aired Decemeber 14, 2041. The episode is the start of the revival of FairlyOdd Fanon after it's original series finale "Fairy Well". Synopsis '''Doom Tree: '''Cosmo and Timmy are in trouble when they don't follow Wanda's warnings not to go near the Doom Tree in the season premiere. '''The Fairies Return: '''53-year old Timmy tries to cover the fairies' existence after Chester finds them in a bin. Airing date information The episode first premiered in the USA December 14, 2041 at 8: 30pm on Nicktoons with a TV-PG rating as seen in TV guides like this: 8: 30pm - The Fairly Odd Fanon: Into the Hole - Doom Tree; The Fairies Return: New episode! Cosmo and Timmy are in trouble when they don't follow Wanda's warnings not to go near the Doom Tree and 53-year old Timmy tries to cover the fairies' existence after Chester finds them in a trash can. (TV-PG) Promos and bumpers Promo #1 (TV-PG comes up in the top left for 5 seconds) The FairlyOdd Fanon is back with a whole new season! (shows clips from "Love Me, Love My Toy", "The Fairies Return", "Doom Tree" and "Fairy Well", despite "Fairy Well" being the season twenty-six finale and already airing) Don't miss! FairlyOdd Fanon: Into the Hole! December 14 at 8: 30 on NICKTOONS! Cosmo: I will get you, Season 27! Promo #2 A shortened version of the first promo. (TV-PG comes up in the top left for 5 seconds) The FairlyOdd Fanon is back with a whole new season! (shows clips from "Love Me, Love My Toy" and one from "Doom Tree") Don't miss! FairlyOddFanon: Into the Hole! December 14 at 8: 30 on NICKTOONS! At 8: 30pm Bumper (Runs in Avatar's credits) After the break, we've got more Avatar: The Last Airbender! Later, we're with Spongebob Squarepants as Squidward learns about attitude and at 8: 30 we've got new FairlyOdd Fanon! Up Later Bumper (Runs in SpongeBob's credits) After the break, we've got an hour of Penguins of Madagascar, followed by new FairlyOdd Fanon! Up Next Bumper (Runs in Penguins of Madagascar's credits) After the break, we've got more Penguins, then we've got the premiere of FairlyOddFanon: Into the Hole! I wished for it! In 15 minutes bumper (Runs before the second Penguins of Madagascar episode) In 15 minutes, we've got the premiere of FairlyOddFanon: Into the Hole and a tree should not be touched! Ever! Never ever ever never ever even never ever even ever! NEVER! But now, we've got more Penguins! After the break bumper (Runs in Penguins of Madagascar's credits) After the break, we've got the premiere of doom... I mean FairlyOddFanon: Into the Hole, followed by Rocket Monkeys! More after the break bumper (Runs before the second episode of FairlyOddFanon) Now, FairlyOddFanon is back, and the fairies are back... in the trash? Then we've got some Rocket Monkeys! Gus: I'm making my angry monkey face here! Well, you'll have to wait! Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Episodes